


I'm Only Happy When It Rains

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Notebook (2004) Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why didn’t you write me?” Marie asked, “Why? I waited for you…for seven years…and now it’s too late!” </p>
<p>“I wrote you three hundred and sixty-five letters,” he informed her, his usually monotone voice tinged sad. “I wrote you every day for a year.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Happy When It Rains

She stumbled on to the wooden landing, almost slipping from how heavy the downpour was. It was a poor idea to go with him in that boat. It was a poor idea to be near him, to be near Stein in general, and she felt her heart shrink at the fact. _Stupid_ , she thought. Maybe if she were ten years younger, still a teen, she could excuse it, but not now. Now, she was much too adult, much too engaged to another man, and she stomped her way to the massive, empty house she would have to call her own, barely hearing Stein secure the boat.

The irritation at how calm he was only intensified as thunder boomed, her dress sticking to her skin unpleasantly, her hair falling away from its elaborate updo. He had some nerve. He had some _goddamn_ nerve, coming back into her life like that. Now that she was in a loveless, arranged marriage, he decided to pop back in after lying to her, telling her he’d write, leaving for so long.

_Some goddamn nerve._

She grit her teeth, spinning around to look at how he was tying the rope to one of the wooden beams, not looking up at her even as he stood. 

All those years and he couldn’t even look her in the eye. Her chest heaved, the fury sparking inside of her, heating her skin to the cold rain. She shouldn’t let it affect her. Not as much as it did, but when he didn’t even spare her a glance, she felt personally slighted, all her emotions surfacing.

“Why didn’t you write me?” Marie asked, sucking in a harsh gasp when he finally, finally, looked up at her, his unruly gray bangs in his face. When he flicked his hair away, she saw his brows furrow, as though in confusion, and it only made her more angry. “ _Why_?” she asked again, somewhat more aggressively. But the anger fizzed down to something more sad, seeping into her very bones. “I waited for you…for seven years…and now it’s too late!” 

Her lower lip trembled, and she felt entirely naked in the downpour, her shoes filling up with rainwater, her hair dripping. She was ready to turn around and keep making her way back to her empty, cold house, all alone, when he took a step toward her, his usually blank expression pinched in the slightest signs of pain. It looked like he was composing something in his head, mustering up courage, maybe, or just trying to get over the initial shock of her anger.

His voice was low, and she had to strain her ears to hear him. “I wrote you three hundred and sixty-five letters,” he informed her, his monotone voice tinged in something that was…almost sad, and her heart could have stopped. It was too like him to give her numbers, facts, solid evidence, that she started to shake her head immediately. It couldn’t be. It couldn’t. He couldn’t have written that much. How did she not get the letters? It was impossible. Slowly, she looked up at him, shaking her head more, the rainwater sluicing over her skin in small rivulets. He took another step closer to her, hunching down as though to look her in the eye, so she knew he was being honest. “I wrote you every day for a year.”

The honesty of it all rung out like a bell, left her skin in gooseflesh. She felt something inside of her chest clench painfully, sad and aching. 

“You…you wrote me?” she asked, her chest heaving, the rain acting like sick static around them.

“Yes,” he assured, and she felt a shudder run down her spine. 

“You…” She had to look away. If she kept looking at his face, concerned and serious and all too much like what she remembered, she’d break. She’d open her mouth to scream and the rain would fill her lungs. She wanted to touch him, her hands coming to his now-scruffy face, feel the stubble there. She wanted to-

“It’s…it’s too late,” she repeated, swallowing hard.

Seven years she waited for him. Had he waited that long…? It was too dangerous of a path for her to go down. _It was too late_. She was engaged, and it wasn't to him, and she didn't love the man who put a ring on her finger and she wished with everything in her it was Stein's ring, Stein's name she was taking, but it wasn't it wasn't it wasn't and it was too damn _late_. Whatever they had before he’d gone off, whatever they’d felt was inconsequential, now. He could have sent those letters, and she believed he did, but it didn’t matter and the unfairness of it yawned inside of her, shuddering like a sob. It was-

“It wasn’t over,” he told her, and she shook her head, again, closing her good eye to the rain and wanting the storm to swallow her. God, how could she go back to that house, now?

As low and sudden as a rumble of thunder, he sucked in a harsh breath. “It still isn’t over,” he said, and her head whipped up, eye wide as she watched him close the space between them in two fast steps, grasping her face. 

She barely had to the time to open her mouth, ask for clarification ( _What do you mean? Of course it’s over. Over over over._ ) before he had tangled his fingers in her sopping hair and hunched down so he could press their mouths together.

It was odd, the fact that she felt like she could suddenly _breathe_ , and she inhaled in the smell of him, antiseptic and cigarette smoke and rainwater, so familiar. Stein. _Stein_. How many times had she wanted this to happen, again? Her engagement left her head, all the consequences. Her world narrowed until she grabbed the front of his shirt, his collar gaping open as she kissed him back, arching immediately. God, she didn’t know how she’d keep living if she didn’t kiss him back. 

Her legs felt like they would give out from under her, and when his hands came to her hips, she felt her knees buckle. Everything inside of her was electric as she pressed her hands against his throat, over his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck, finally, when his hold on her hips tightened and he lifted her. 

The gasp she gave off at the sudden height was swallowed in his mouth as his arm came beneath her, holding her to him, and she wrapped her legs around him even if it was indecent. They were outside, in the rain, they shouldn’t be kissing, the last thing they should be doing is kissing. But he nipped at her lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and running his tongue over her and she felt weak, melting to him.

When she finally did manage to pull away, taking in fast gasps of air, something in her swelled as she looked down at him, legs around his waist, arms around his neck.

_Stupid_ , she screamed at herself. But it would be stupider to deny that she had desperately wanted this to happen. Had always wanted it to happen.

“Marie-” he started, sounding concerned, but she didn’t want his concern. She just wanted to kiss him, keep kissing him, and she only leaned down to connect their mouths once more, one of her hands roving to cup his cheek.

When the lightning cut a jagged line through the sky, leaving everything illuminated and too bright before the world faded into darkness, she could swear she was glowing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I sort of just HAD to write a Notebook AU for these two.
> 
> If y'all are interested in what happens AFTER the kiss, that takes place in Chapter 2 of my fic Closer. Warning: NSFW. http://archiveofourown.org/works/6144306/chapters/14093746


End file.
